


Self Care

by RaeWritesFiction



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Male Solo, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWritesFiction/pseuds/RaeWritesFiction
Summary: Sebastian has some time alone and decides it's a good time to take care of his needs.





	Self Care

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written male solo - think this one came out okay - I hope you enjoy it.

With the house empty, the doors locked and nobody visiting him, Seb had decided it was the perfect time for him to practice some self care. His skin routine had led him to enjoy his own touch for the first time in a long while. Sex had been the last thing on his mind; between auditions, filming, interviews, premiers and other functions and then finding time to sleep - he hadn't had the time or want to get off.

Now as he stood in the shower with his hand wrapped around his hard cock, an errant thought crosses his mind and he soon finds himself opening a lower drawer in his bathroom and removing a dildo & lube. The way his bathroom was arranged meant there was plenty of space and [two sturdy walls](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d7/bd/4d/d7bd4d4946b4fcefcb43f263436ec63a.jpg) for him to use.

Seb didn't take long to attach the [suction cup dildo](https://wovostore.com/wovo/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/Silicone-suctioncup-dildo-7.jpg) to one of the tiled walls and squeeze out lube over it. His hand made sure the red silicone was covered before moving to his ass and coating himself; long fingers teasing around his puckered ring of muscle until he can't hold back from entering himself. One hand plants on the opposite wall and he lets out a quiet moan of pleasure; moving his legs to steady himself Seb quickly withdraws his fingers, growing frustrated at the lack of deep penetration.

Slowly he eases the head of the dildo into his ass, biting his lip and breathing steadily to stop himself from rushing and causing himself any harm in his overdue pursuit of pleasure. With a loud moan Seb pushes back and fills himself with the long member. He places both hands flat against the opposite wall and trembles lightly, relishing in the feeling of fullness. Moving from hands to forearms against the tile, Seb bends forward and begins to fuck himself. He uses the walls as leverage and makes sure his ass touches tile on every bounce. It takes only a few moments before his moans are echoing around the bathroom, coupling with the sound of skin against tile. Between his legs, Seb's cock moves with his motions adding to the sensations working their way through his body. 

He groans and speeds up his movements; not caring to tease himself or make the build up last too long - the need for release becoming almost too much for him. His hips rock as he bounces and pushes back against the dildo, changing the angle of penetration just enough to make sure the toy stimulated his prostate. 

Seb's fingers grip at the tiles desperately, his breaths are rough and punctured with primal grunts and moans as he squeezes his eyes shut and pushes back hard grinding himself onto the shaft and calling out loudly; all at once the angle and depth are perfect, his torso arches down causing his spine to curve and his hips to tilt, his arms straighten so his hands can steady and hold him and then his cock releases his seed onto the shower floor and twitches in pleasure as Seb relaxes, dropping his head down and panting.

After a few moments enjoying his post-orgasm bliss Seb removes himself and lazily cleans himself up; his head already fuzzy, body in need of complete support in the form of a bed which he makes his way towards once out of the bathroom. Discarding the now damp towel Seb crawls under the covers and closes his eyes, swiftly falling into a deep sleep. 


End file.
